


Moment's Peace

by NoWindows



Category: ARMS (Video Game)
Genre: And then this happened, F/M, I just began having thoughts about Ninjara and Twintelle and they merged together, no real smoochies here yet just friendship, no rough drafts we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 04:49:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21350503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoWindows/pseuds/NoWindows
Summary: Fame and fortune isn't all it's made out to be. It's nice when someone understands that.
Relationships: Ninjara/Twintelle (ARMS)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Moment's Peace

She had it all, didn’t she? Fame, fortune, a social status almost everyone else would only dream of- it was like she was the queen of the world. What problems could someone like her possibly have?

It was these thoughts exactly that were all too prone to plaguing her mind. As far as the world was concerned, she was perfect. She was beautiful, she was confident, she was talented, she was strong...

God! Just how ungrateful  _ was _ she?!

Twintelle sighed as she swung herself to sit off the edge of her (very expensive, very comfortable) bed with none of the grace that punctated every move she made on the other side of closed doors, hand brushing at that oh-so-precious hair that had come to define her life ever since she woke up that fateful day only a short few months ago. Without the mask, it tended to collapse into a look like any other person’s hair, but she’d known something was strange, she recalled, when she’d realized there was feeling there, like any other part of her body.

Ever since the discovery of her ARMS gene manifesting in her hair, the spotlight already on her only shone brighter, which meant more expectations, more people to impress, more hours spent in full view of a world ready to judge her for every move she made that wasn’t exactly what they were expecting-

She gave her hair a sharp tug to ground herself, hissing at the sensation. Oh dear… She was spiraling again. That just wouldn’t do.

… Hopefully Osamu- not Ninjara, Osamu- wouldn’t mind another visit.

~~

Waking up with these things all those months ago was a damn curse.

As soon as the higher-ups at Rasen University had learned there was an ARMS bearer in their midst, they immediately piled onto him, pawning him off to represent the university and calling this tournament his “senior project”.

God. Did those idiots fail to understand the obvious fact that publicity was literally the last thing a ninja wanted? Even the ARMS themselves seemed to delight in mocking him-  _ chains. _ Chains that rattled and jingled and gave away his position. He was  _ still _ training to keep the damn things quiet, dammit!

Ever since he’d been dragged into ARMS fighting, it’d only gotten worse. With entry into such a fan-beloved sport naturally came fans, and with fans came… social situations. Horrifying to him. Every time a fan came up to him, he couldn’t help the way the world spun around him, or the nearly primal urge to escape the situation before he could mess up in any of the millions of ways the voice in his head were insisting he would. Of course, he couldn’t just run, that would be rude, but between fighting his own social anxiety, fighting in the ring, and fighting to keep his grades up, he came home every day utterly exhausted.

He hated it all so much. He hated all these expectations, he hated having to impress all these people, he hated spending so many hours in full view of a world ready to judge him for every move he made that wasn’t exactly what they were expecting-

Oh. A knock on the front door. The resultant anxiety spike only lasted for a few moments before he was reassured by the familiarity of the voice on the other side.

“Osamu? It’s me, Capucine.”

He managed a small smile, finally looking up from the work that he’d been fixated on for the past god knows how many hours, and dragged his feet over to the door, taking a minute or so to undo the gazillion locks he’d put on his door (ninjutsu training had a way of making one paranoid).

“Alright, you can come in now.”

He liked Capucine’s company. She was the only person he really felt safe around, and he was the only person she could really be herself around. It felt nice to just sit in silence together, in this little place of his, and just enjoy this time they had together, away from the expectations they had to live up to every day.

Just for a moment.


End file.
